


Choices

by my_silly_heart



Category: La Femme Nikita
Genre: Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 09:48:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21072902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_silly_heart/pseuds/my_silly_heart
Summary: He chose wrong.





	Choices

When Nikita enters her quarters, he is already there, leaning against the wall. It is like a déjà vu, only this time he speaks first, which is a good thing, because she cannot think of a single thing to say. She was prepared to never see him again, to live a solitary life in Section.

“I chose wrong.”

“I don’t understand …”

“I chose wrong. I should never have left you.”

“But Adam …”

“Remember what I told you after I got you back? After I found you in that psychopath’s house? In that cell before they took me away?”

She does remember. He says it anyway.

“I cannot live without you.  
“I know what it feels like to know that you will never in all your life see your child again, and I also know what it feels like to believe you dead. Nikita, I chose wrong.”

Michael pushes himself off the wall and takes three slow steps toward her until he is standing right in front of her. His cheek grazes her temple when he whispers it in her ear:  
“I love you.”

Their hands find each other, fingers exploring what they had thought forever lost. Nikita realizes that his thumb is stroking the ring finger of her left hand as if brushing over some phantom wedding band and she remembers that he did this also after he came back into Section, when they sat in that café. Thinks back to when she met him in front of the alter of the church and his “I do.” He had pledged himself to her then. They won’t get married, cannot ever get married but what does a certificate mean when your lives are bound together like theirs? They said their vows a long time ago and they will face the world together, come what may.


End file.
